Magical Collision, Order and Chaos
With everything that was happening lately within the Seireitei this was one headache that Tadashi Kori, Captain of the 11th, didn't need. He stood in a small room with Shin Nagakura and Midori Jinkou; who was the beautiful Captain of the Kidō Corps. But that raised the question: what was she doing here? That was the puzzle thrown Tadashi's way. "So, what have we done this time, you reckon?" Shin asked. He was Captain of the 7th Division, and seeing him here hit home just how important this meeting was. Shin had never attended meetings in his entire Captaincy. Well, not the official ones, anyway. "For once, I have no idea." Tadashi whispered. Maybe Itazura would've worked it out, but he lacked his sons ferreting skills. All he could do was wait and see. Midori knew that the two men that stood near her were puzzled at her entrance in the First Division barracks. The Kidō Corps were almost a separate entity from the Gotei 13's conventional 13 Divisions. Midori merely projected her voice slightly, in the emotionless, apathetic tone it normally remained in." Captain-Commander has ordered me here. It seems to be about a possible rebellion, this is all I know." Midori stopped talking from then. There was an eerie silence in the room, a commonality with any area that has Midori present in it. Midori herself made everything rather...silent, because of the sheer abnormality that Midori was. Tadashi merely whipped his head around quickly, his red locks whizzing past. Shin, on the other hand, sighed. He connected the dots. Lately the 11th had been charged with dealings regarding the Ryū Order, which explained Tadashi's presence. "Calm down, Tadashi." Shin advised. "We don't know enough at the minute." Entering the large room with a yawn, Captain Commander Madoka Mizuki made her way toward her seat in what seemed like a drunken stupor. Falling into her chair with a thud, she spun around before smiling kindly at her guests. "Thank you for coming here. Today's briefing isn't about anything bad per se, there has just been rumors of a possible uprising developing out in the Rukon area. I want you three to go out and squash any hope that these rebels think they might have against us." As she neared the end of her sentence, Madoka eyed Tadashi and Shin. "I believe you three to be the best suited for this situation." Tadashi took Shin's advice to heart and studied the expression of his fellow Captains carefully, while keeping his calm under wraps. The nature of this meeting told him that it wasn't exactly official, so he assumed it was to be kept low-key. But still. He couldn't help but ask. "Sorry, ma'am, but if there's a problem with the Rukongai then why are the Eleventh Division and the Kidō Corps being brought into this? We all know that the Seventh are the unofficial liaison between the Seireitei and the Rukongai." Shin stopped him there. "Ah, but what has the Eleventh been charged with recently? Relationship upkeep with the Ryū Order... Tell me, Head Captain, is that why we're here?" As was normal of the captain of the Kidō Corps Commander, Midori remained her apathetic self. She kept distant from the conversation, but added a small amount of her own input to the conversation." Is...there an enemy present in the Rukongai? Is this enemy perhaps...too closely bonded with Captain Nagakura and Kori? Is this the reason for my arrival in this mission? Captain Mizuki?" Remaining emotionless and silent after her brief comment, Midori simply looked towards Captain Commander Madoka Mizuki for an answer. Tadashi, though, began grinding his teeth. Putting the pieces together it wasn't hard to know what "rebel group" the Head-Captain and Midori where talking about. It could only be the Ryū Order. "Now. Now. Calm yourself and Midori....lose the Apathy. Its gonna kill you if you're teamed up with these two." Madoka managed to squeeze out through a yawn as she wiped her eyes and began rolling her hair to sit perfectly atop her head. "In any case, let's see if I can answer your questions. Because you and Shin work together and Midori's knowledge in various areas may come in handy, Shin's absolutely correct, No 'enemy' per se...more like a potential er...difficulty?" Getting all of that out in one breath, Madoka sighed before grabbing a nearby flask of booze. Gulping the liquid down she slammed the flask before continuing. "These Hoodlums need to be put in their place as they are the cause of much unrest. I trust that you three will be enough to handle this alone?" Tadashi spoke before Shin could silence him. "Head-Captain, we're placing too much faith in rumors! The Ryū Order has always been our ally. When Averian attacked, it was they who aided us." He even looked to Midori for assistance. Though it was uncalled for, as per Captain Commander Mizuki ordered, Midori attempted to remove some of the apathy within her vocal tone. She merely responded with," Captain Kori is right madam, it was they who allowed us to hold back Averian from the destruction of the entire Soul Society. Though I may not have been Kido Corps Commander at the time, it is evident to say the least." Midori paused, and remained silent, she attempted to not be as apathetic as she normally would, especially considering that she was conversing with her Captain Commander, but it was difficult for her to express her emotions vividly. "Ehhh......? Is that dissension I hear? No need to think so hard about things. Today's ally can be tomorrow's enemy. If you all aren't sure you can handle the emotional attachment to such a job, I suppose I could find others would would be...." Madoka paused as a wicked smile began creeping across her face. "...Less than caring and possibly not try to spare your friends." The Captain Commander sighed as she looked over the three in front of her before gaining a slightly more kind tone to her voice. "It can only be you all. If you have connections, then use those same connections to quell the unrest and find the true ''source of the rumors. You're spending time here debating the ethics of something I have already decided, while you waste time, the situation could be getting worse." It was Shin's turn to open his mouth, even though he found it pointless to do so. "I've already told you and the Central 46 where the rumors originated, Ma'am, and I was ignored. I believe the Central 46 decided to laugh at me instead when I told them it was Averian himself." "... Let's go, Shin, Midori." Tadashi sounded anything but pleased. They wanted proof, eh? Well proof he'd get. He was thoroughly sickened by how their allies where being treated. " Yes Captain Kori." Midori replied to Tadashi's command as she began to walk outside of the First Division Barracks, before stopping to wait for her fellow captains. "This is an utter farce," Tadashi said as he left the meeting room in pursuit of Midori. "Dress it up however they wish, but they're accusing the Order of rebellion." Shin sighed tiredly as he caught up. "... Do as you two want. If our Head Captain asks where in blazes I happen to be, tell her I've gone to squash these rumors at the source." That meant Kenji was going to be paid a visit. He left both Midori and Tadashi alone. "Well, ''this has turned into a rather bad day. Tell me, Midori, what do you know about the Order's Captains?" Midori apathetically responded," I do not know too much, for I have no business with the Order in any manner." She continued walking, but kept her pace behind so that Tadashi may lead the way. "Then I have you at an advantage," though he didn't sound too happy about it as he walked with the Captain of the Kidō Corps. "I've known Kenji and Kusaka all their lives, and the others long enough to call them trusted friends and welcome allies. I know how they think, how they plan, and where their loyalties lie. Saying that they are planning rebellion is not only out of character, but impossible." The Order would end up fighting a war on two fronts: one against the Collective Vices and another against the Soul Society. It would be idiotic and suicidal. "My reports indicate that two of the Order's Captains are within the Rukongai now, enjoying some free-time. Meian Shiba, Captain of the Third Division, is in Junrinan. Ino Hiroshi, Captain of the Second Division, is at her family home in Nishiendo. How would you like to proceed?" Because he was at a loss for what to do. Thinking briefly for a moment, Midori replied appropriately." I think it would be wise to visit Miss Ino. After all, she is his wife and would likely have knowledge of Mr Hiroshi's goals. In any case, I believe it best we split up. I shall go to Miss Ino, whilst Captain Kori can go and visit Mr Shiba. This would be most efficient in my opinion." Midori, like normal, dragged out her response because of her lack of sentimentality and took authority because of Tadashi's lack of it at that moment. "... Won't Meian just love this..." Tadashi sighed with a defeatist attitude as he walked away. "Ino is a skilled Kidō master in her own right, so try and keep things peaceful." With that the Eleventh Division Captain vanished with an impressive shunpo. Midori simple began walking her way to Nishiendo. She kept herself civil and decided to walk her way there, appreciating the scenery along with the people she encountered. It seems that she might have had some competition today, though what it would be, she didn't know... ---- Ino watched the scenery from atop her family home in Nishiendo. It was a nice change of pace. Lately she had barely gotten a free day because of her job and the kids, so it was nice to kick back and relax. The sun was even out. She even went as far as to cut the telepathy she and Kenji shared. "There," she thought with relieve. "I might actually get some peace and quiet now." Maybe she could get a nice nap? Midori had reached where Ino had been resting. She had politely asked, "Miss Hiroshi? Is this you?" Midori had calmly stood in the face of the woman she faced. She seemed quite...well, ferocious, however, Midori continued to politely face her, hands enclosed behind her back as she normally was seen.